


Village

by yeaka



Series: Want [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:16:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: To Lasli’s delight, Link passes by Enchanted.





	Village

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just got BotW; runnin’ through any NPC I pass.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Legend of Zelda or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

It isn’t hard to spot Link from affair—that golden hair, that creamy skin, those crystal blue eyes that seem to pierce right through her—Lasli has her arm waving in the air in a heartbeat. She calls out to him, not even sure of what’s she’s saying—it’s instinct—and then he wanders close enough for a proper _look_ , and she stops cold.

The first time she saw him, he was in tan pants and a ragged beige shirt, in sore need of an upgrade. He was beautiful but quiet, and she was all too eager to shove him through the doors of their shop and overhear his name during the transaction; Claree was just as on top of him as she was. He was, and is, without a doubt, the most handsome piece of eye candy she’s ever seen.

And today he’s in those same pants, only without anything on top. His broad chest is bared to her hungry gaze, the flawless expanse of taut muscles and soft flesh a visual paradise. The closer he comes, the more she ogles him. It’s so easy to imagine being wrapped in his strong arms, feeling his sweaty six-pack pressed into her curvaceous body, his sweeping jaw hooked over her shoulder and his talented fingers running through her hair—

He stops right in front of her, and it takes her a second to realize it’s because she called him over. She tries to force her gaze back to his eyes, and it’s only possible because his face is equally as perfect as the rest of his body. She can still see his brown nipples in her peripherals. She’s sure she’s blushing but gushes anyway, “You really must step inside! We have the most luxurious fashions—you won’t believe the wonderful pieces Claree’s picked out!” Pausing while he cutely tilts his head to one side, Lasli sucks in a breath and dares to add, “Some of the outfits can be quite complicated, but I’d be happy to help you into them! I know just where every strap and buckle goes—I can fit it snugly to that great form of yours! We have all the latest tunics—not that I mind seeing you without, of course—” She realizes too late what she’s blurted out, and by that point, she figures she might as well own it; he hasn’t run away yet. “Quite the contrary, in fact! On second thought, covering up that chest might be a crime.... You, sir, have the most gorgeous body I’ve ever seen—maybe you should just keep on walking about shirtless.”

Link stills says nothing, but his cheeks seems to be staining a faint pink. She grins broadly at him; he gives her a sheepish smile back.

But then he nods his head in polite dismissal and keeps walking down the path. He keeps looking in her direction a few steps more than necessary, which she desperately hopes means her charms might be winning him over. She waves enthusiastically after him and calls, “Do come back again some time!”


End file.
